


Inganni

by Nelith



Category: Introspettivo - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma io sono una foglia d'autunno in balia del vento, seguo la corrente più forte perché è quella che può condurmi più lontano. Questo tu non lo hai mai capito, nessuno lo ha mai capito, e questa tua ignoranza ti è costata assai cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inganni

_ Ricordo bene come mi parlavi prima della tua rovina. Ricordo tutte le tue promesse di gloria, di potere, di ricchezza. In fondo era quello che ho sempre desiderato, solo per questo ti ho dato il mio appoggio. Ti ho sostenuto negli intrighi di corte, ti ho fornito i veleni e gli incantesimi di dominio per espandere la tua influenza. Ma io sono una foglia d'autunno in balia del vento, seguo la corrente più forte perché è quella che può condurmi più lontano. Questo tu non lo hai mai capito, nessuno lo ha mai capito, e questa tua ignoranza ti è costata assai cara. _

_ Appena Velian è arrivato da me, ho compreso che il vento stava cambiando. Una corrente più forte e più gelida era arrivata alla mia porta. Velian non è come te, lui non è un sognatore. Aboth, tu non volevi nuocere ad altri se non ai tuoi avversari, il gran duca, invece, non guarda in faccia a nessuno: attraversagli la strada e farà in modo di eliminarti, non importa se ti trovavi a passare di lì solo per caso. _

_ La tela di Velian è stata intessuta con molta più cura. Tu eri goffo, ingenuo. Hai veramente creduto che eliminare direttamente chi ti ostacolava non destasse sospetti? Hai veramente pensato che la corte non sospettasse di te e dei tuoi seguaci? Illuso. Sapevo che la tua corrente non sarebbe durata a lungo, ma ho pensato di seguirla per un po', magari avrei trovato qualcosa di più interessante nel corso del viaggio. Così è stato._

_ Velian mi ha detto di continuare, proseguire ad aiutarti nei tuoi infantili complotti e nel frattempo avrei aiutato lui, fornendogli i nomi dei tuoi bersagli. Velian mi ha pagata con gemme, non con promesse di ricchezze future. Anche per questo la sua corrente era più forte. _

_ Ma alla fine userò anche lui per i miei scopi. Si fida di me, non solo perché ha comprato il mio silenzio e le mie informazioni, ma anche perché gli ho fornito l'antidoto al veleno con cui lo avresti ucciso, gratuitamente. Sì, Aboth, è solo per colpa mia se Velian è riuscito a incastrarti. Perché ho deciso di venderti definitivamente, questo tuo stupido gioco d'inganni mi stava stancando. Era giunto il tempo di mettere la parola fine a tutto questo. _

_ Velian è rimasto sorpreso, per un momento lo vidi impallidire quando gli riferii quello che avevi intenzione di fare, ma la sua preoccupazione raggiunse l'apice quando gli diedi la fiala con l'antidoto. So cosa gli passò per la testa in quel momento, quali sono stati i suoi pensieri: "Sarà vero oppure mi vorrà avvelenare?" Posso immaginare il sollievo che provò quando in pochi giorni si riprese. Scrisse qualcosa nel caso non fosse sopravvissuto, un messaggio per accusarci entrambi. Me lo ha mostrato, l'ho letto poi gliel'ho restituito fingendomi sconvolta e offesa. Lui si è scusato e, davanti ai miei occhi, lo ha gettato tra le fiamme del camino. _

_ Sì, Aboth, gli dissi che sarebbe stato male anche se avesse preso l'antidoto, ma che, contrariamente a quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati, ne sarebbe uscito vivo. _

_ Le feste per le strade di Ruemin quando fu diffusa la notizia; il gran duca era sopravvissuto per volere degli dei. In molti rendono grazie agli dei, per cose che in verità porto a compimento io. _

_ Con quella fila d'antidoto l'ho messo sul trono, e tu, mio povero e sfortunato Aboth, sei stato mandato al rogo dopo che lunghe sedute di tortura ti hanno fatto confessare ognuno dei tuoi crimini._

_ Sono stata interrogata anch'io, ma si può accusare un'arma di omicidio? Puoi condannare a morte il fabbro perché ha forgiato la lama con cui si è ucciso qualcuno? No, non puoi, ed io non sapevo nulla dei tuoi intrighi, questo è ciò che ho detto. Quando lo compresi, era ormai troppo tardi e Velian ha confermato ogni mia parola. Ma tu non lo saprai mai, nella tua stupidità mi hai anche protetta durante gli interrogatori, pensando che avrei continuato la tua opera, credendo che Velian si sia salvato solo per uno strano scherzo del destino, dato che ti avevo detto che sarebbe potuto accadere. La magia è imprevedibile, e io te l'ho ripetuto più volte nel corso della nostra alleanza._

_ Patetico._

_ Osservo il patibolo che viene eretto al centro della piazza, mi godrò lo spettacolo dall'alto, per poter ammirare le fiamme in tutto il loro splendore._

_ Il carro sta arrivando. Sei irriconoscibile Aboth; il sangue rappreso che imbratta ogni parte di te. Non riesci neppure ad alzarti, troppe sono state le torture, troppe le ossa che ti hanno spezzato per poterti reggere in piedi. Ti sollevano di peso, ti incatenano al palo. Mi sembra quasi di vedere il tuo visto contrarsi per il dolore. Non riesco a trattenere un sorriso, presto il dolore sarà più grande di quanto tu non possa immaginare. _

_ Mi siedo sul davanzale della finestra, una posizione poco elegante, ma non m'interessa, voglio stare comoda e in fondo io non sono una nobile, sono solo una strega. _

_ Le ultime fascine sono disposte attorno ai tuoi piedi, mentre un altro soldato prende il barile dell'olio e, con un mestolo, inizia a spargerlo su di te e sulla legna. Ho distolto un secondo lo sguardo sentendomi osservata. Il gran duca mi fissa, ancora avvolto nel suo mantello più pesante e pallido in viso; gli ci vorrà un po' per guarire del tutto, ma lui lo sa bene. Mi sorride. Piego leggermente la testa, facendo in modo che i capelli mi coprano il viso. Nonostante la distanza non voglio che veda la mia gioia, il piacere che provo per tutto questo. Devo mantenermi debole e insicura, come quando è venuto da me dicendomi che sapeva tutto. Il primo rubino arrivò quel giorno, poi ne seguirono molti altri. _

_ Provo un enorme piacere nel farmi sottovalutare. Gli uomini credono di essere tanto astuti, ma in realtà sono solo burattini._

_ La voce del chierico risuona nella piazza, l'ascolto distrattamente, conosco bene il rito._

_ Le urla impiegano un po' ad arrivare, ma sono così dolci alle mie orecchie. L'odore della carne bruciata però non mi piace, è unto, sembra quasi attaccarsi addosso. Ma per te, Aboth, farò un'eccezione. Per te sopporterò la puzza del tuo corpo che arde. _

_ È un peccato che abbiano voluto farlo di mattina, di notte le fiamme avrebbero mostrato tutto il loro splendore._

_ Mi chiedo se tu abbia capito alla fine. Se mentre le fiamme divoravano la tua carne, hai compreso che sono stata io a distruggerti. In tutta sincerità non m'interessa veramente, è proprio perché la gente non capisce a rendere tutto così divertente._

_ Il gran duca ride, lui non si trattiene. I suoi compagni gioiscono con lui, hanno vinto in fondo._

_ E tu, Velian? Tu capirai quando una nuova folata di vento mi porterà lontano da te?_

 

 


End file.
